


with teeth of red

by lilacsilver



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with teeth of red

_For survival._

It’s not that easy, of course. Half the world is trying to tear Claire down as the villain of the piece, and the other half thinks she’s a hero. Both sides want her to talk about what happened, though at least the “hero” camp is polite when they request interviews.

Her first and only (she’d made Masrani Corp. swear to that) public appearance is a complete disaster. Three days after she walks off the Daily Show set, Jon Stewart sends her a bottle of apology wine.

This, too, is a disaster. The wine is red and she fills a glass too full and her hands shake and it spills and she – 

_Stick together._

She calls Owen. The wineglass wobbles and falls and shatters and she sinks to the floor, surrounded by blood and teeth and screams echoing in her ears –

Wine. Wine and broken glass and the screams are hers, _hers_ , and Owen is saying something she has to fight to understand.

“ _Claire, breathe!_ ” and she does. She’s safe, she’s home.

She calms. She thinks she hears the sound of sidewalk chatter and traffic on Owen’s end of the call.

“ _I’ll be there soon,_ ” he swears.

He is, and he cleans up the spill she doesn’t want to look at. When it’s gone, the floor spotless again, he leads her to the couch and holds her –

and

she

breathes.


End file.
